russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Intensifies Phenomenal Primetime Block with the Launch of ‘Princess Charm’ and ‘Two Sides of Ana’
April 4, 2015 The hottest summer station IBC-13 dubbed as Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating! begins the summer fun sizzles with fresh seasons of your favorite phenomenal primetime block as revolutionizes the landscape of Philippine primetime TV as Kapinoy Primetime from 5:45 p.m. to 11:15 p.m., presenting its new shows to media with the launch of the Korean drama and the teleserye remake of 2006 hit telenovela, in the vengeance behind the powerful dominance of ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad for horizontal programming that air soap operas nightly, starting April 6 in portraying families for at home, school, office, etc. Janella Salvador as Janella: A Teen Princess The front-runners for the weeknight primetime slot: she’s one of the next big singers to watch out for. Nikki Grace Lim from ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart is out to prove she can do more that would make us go Oh My G!. Now, Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador continues to be a teen princess this hot and cool summer excitement for her sing and dance in her feel-good primetime fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess leads her role at 5:45 p.m. right before Express Balita. She's a good princess with a refreshing summer, good vibes and about the teen love story and romantic fantasy scenes about Janella Bernardo's summer season. Also, as the teen princess will transform into the teen super-heroine who will saves the day from darkness this summer through the power. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) will be Janella's love interest, along with Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kendra Kramer and Jerome Ponce are the supporting cast, with Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Paul Jake Castillo, Liza Soberano, Martin Velayo as King Neptune, Tart Carlos, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Vivieka Ravanes, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Jon Lucas, Shy Carlos, Yves Flores, Alexandra Macanan, Bryan Santos, Aldred Nasayao, Gloria Sevilla, Cogie Domingo, Bettina Carlos, Michael Martinez, Sofia Andres, Primera Kontrabida Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis, RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Georgeous and Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief, Divina Valencia and Chris Gutierrez. This week, with her very special guest is the newest Kapinoy prince Aljur Abrenica as Armor Santos, hashtag for #JanellasSummerLove on Monday, #IntimateMoodJanella on Tuesday, #JanellaVsReyna4.0 on Wednesday, #SummerReadyForJanella on Throwback Thursday and #OneKiligSummerJanella on Friday. AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man Every night, Action Prince AJ Muhlach whose known as Voltron Man, the action superserye continues to be a crime-fighting Pinoy superhero aired at 7:45 p.m. right after Express Balita. Joining Muhlach are Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre, directed by Monti Parungao. Together with Josh Padilla, Cacai Bautista, Andrei Felix as Frozone, Pia Magalona, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Virginia Pozon, Matt Edwards, Kat Alano, Mon Castro, Maribeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod, Stephanie Henares, Edward Mendez, Alicia Alonzo, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle and Val Sotto. Claudine Barretto of Maghihintay Sa'yo The Queen of Pinoy Soap Opera Claudine Barretto reign the role and she leads the network's premiere of the much-awaited heavy dramatic teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo airs at 8:30 p.m. Via Rodriguez (Claudine Barretto) is a strong woman and a loving mother who would do anything for the whole family. Almost above the revenge that she is faith, Via will meet and fall in love with Daniel Miranda (Diether Ocampo), a man who will turn her life for father. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. She started again to team-up with Albert Martinez and Claudine's long-time partner Diether Ocampo. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas, boosting the powerhouse cast including Gloria Romero, Lito Legaspi, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Santino Barretto, Ella Cruz, Kristofer Martin, Eula Valdez, Victor Anastacio, Abigail Macapagal, Marc Carlos de Leon, Sylvia Sanchez, William Lorenzo, Jazz Ocampo and Teejay Marquez. Erich Gonzales and Cesar Montano of Two Sides of Ana Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales returns to primetime via Two Sides of Ana, a new kind of dramatic teleserye that is based on the 2006 hit Mexican telenovela which is already aired on IBC's TreseBella from May 5 to October 3, 2014 and now is the localized version as it premieres on April 6 at 9:15 p.m. Erich playing the role as the story of a girl named Ana Escudero, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Erich will be joined by Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante and the action star Cesar Montano as Hermoso Escudero, powerhouse cast held by Cherry Pie Picache, Rafael Martinez, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Elisse Joson, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada, Julian Estrada, Charee Pineda, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Aiko Melendez, Matt Ranillo III, Lassie Marquez and Michael Flores, directed by Mac Alejandre. Ramon Bautista with puppet news parody Jimmy and Ces of Sic O'Clock News When the parody news is not laugh can be a drama? Worry news or worthy not? That's why Ramon Bautista anchoring the political satire on primetime television Sic O'Clock News at 9:45 p.m. with his parody anchor from the 80's comedian icons like Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata. TreseBella's newest Koreanovela Only You, My Love TreseBella continues to be the best of imports with the launch of the hit Koreanovela Only You, My Love which is debuted on April 6 at 10:15 p.m. to be top-billed Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk, and Ji Joo-yeon, to be followed by the hit telenovela La Tempestad at 10:45 p.m. With more drama primetime programs that will be no funny, no happy and no serious, because of the whole family, feel-good habit and good vibes from Monday to Friday from 5:45 p.m. to 11:15 p.m., summer is more fun with the Philippines' Superstar Network, IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. 'IBC: 'TAG-INIT, TAG-LAMIG,PINOYSUMMER ANG DATING :IBC-13 is on to a hot summer good vibes as it launched a whopping new program offerings that focusing its viewers and feel good, tears and drama entertainment experience but no happy at all. '''MORNING BLOCK' :KAPINOYLAND :Monday-Friday, 8:30AM :Kiddie show KapinoyLand as they learning, singing, dancing and play with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascots with his Baby Kapinoy for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. :Monday to Friday 8:30am - 9:00am :HAPI KUNG HEALTHY :Monday-Friday, 10AM :SEEING STARS :Monday-Friday, 10:30AM :Hosted by Joey Marquez, this show gives viewers an interviews by Marquez of popular movie and television stars when viewers will wants the entertainment buzz tackles the hottest showbiz news and issues. There was also a segment of songs and dances. NOONTIME BLOCK :FLAMES :Monday-Friday, 11:30AM :IBC-13 is very good to announce that this romcom mini-series will present new TV adaptations of well-loved stories this 2015 based on Summit Books and Pop Sizzle Books. :APO TANGHALI NA! :Monday-Friday, 12:15PM :Saturday 12NN AFTERNOON BLOCK :ANNA LUNA :Monday-Friday, 2:30PM :PRINCESS CHARM (new show) :Monday-Friday, 3:15PM :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS :Monday-Friday, 4PM - 4:30PM :SIEMPRE TE AMARE (TreseBella) :Monday-Friday, 5PM PRIMETIME SHOWS :JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS :Monday-Friday, 5:45PM - 6:30PM :VOLTRON MAN :Monday-Friday, 7:45PM :MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO :Monday-Friday, 8:30PM :TWO SIDES OF ANA (new show) :Monday-Friday, 9:15PM :SIC O'CLOCK NEWS :Monday-Friday, 9:45PM :ONLY YOU, MY LOVE (TreseBella) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 10:15PM :LA TEMPESTAD (TreseBella) :Monday-Friday, 10:45PM : WEEKEND SHOWS :PBA :Saturday, 4PM :Sunday, 3PM :Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 40th year anniversary under Viva Sports, PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? :Saturday, 6PM :Hosted by Robi Domingo considered to be the consistent top-rater and one of the longest running franchise game shows in the Philippines turns 14th anniversary celebration gives excitement to the viewing public, it has now been lowered to 13 questions leading to the P2 million prize. :WW2BAM has revolutionized the course of primetime TV viewing in the country. :MAYA LVOES SIR CHIEF :Saturday, 7PM :A light family sitcom, starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, with Mutya Orquia, Thridy Lacson, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce, that a feel-good habit and good vibes for Maya and Sir Chief that a laugh-out-loud viewing and kilig love story. :SANDY'S ROMANCE :Saturday, 7:45PM :MISS UNIVERSE QUEEN (new show) :Saturday, 8:30PM :T.O.D.A.S. :Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show :Saturday, 9:30PM :Join Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto, Bobby Yan, Neil Coleta, Sue Ramirez and Carlos Agassias they laugh out loud to the longest running gag show. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981 consistently the number one comedy show in the country. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch, featuring the musical numbers and comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, skits, parodies, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week. :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR :Sunday, 7PM :Hosted by the Youhg Singing Diva Anja Aguilar with her co-host Thai Superstar Mario Maurer, now on its 3rd year anniversary as the longest running franchise singing reality show in the Philippines to be the singing contest for the rising superstars like aspiring young singer of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Josh Santana, Jenine Desiderio and Gino Padilla. The winners got as much as P1-million worth of prizes, and a recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. :DINGDONG N' LANI :Sunday, 9PM :